Euphoria
by tailfromthesea
Summary: Cana Misaki, a former Konoha ninja, had lived peacefully in the hidden the grass, Kusagakure. This was until the Akatsuki came through town and completely and was recognized by one of their members.
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"strong style="color: #4d4d4d;"Fandom/strong: Narutobr /strong style="color: #4d4d4d;"Pairing/strong: Itachi x OCbr /strong style="color: #4d4d4d;"Rating/strong: PG-13/p
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"I was running, running faster than what I was use to, faster than wind that had been at my back. My muscles ached. But I couldn't stop, I was almost there. Just a little more. From where I was and at the rate I was going I would be at the village gates in a matter of minutes and I had prayed he would still be there. strong style="color: #4d4d4d;"emItachi, please wait for me/em/strong. The gate came closer into view and my hope that he would be there had dwindled./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"I stopped just a few meters from the gate and tried catching my breath. As huffed loudly, my eyes looked around, and saw nothing. It would be no use to call out to him, if anything he would have been miles away by now. Damn it all, I should've been here when the sun set maybe even sooner than that. He wasn't coming, that much I could tell. I let my body fall backwards, and hurting only my elbows as I did./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""You were supposed to wait Itachi, did you really forget?" I muttered towards the night sky. The wind blew hard against my arms as I stared./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""No I didn't…" a calm voice replied from above me. "and you're late." Itachi stared down, scowling at me as if I had been the one who had done something wrong./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""I…Itachi, you…" my sentence was cut short when he picked me up my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. Something was wrong, the air seemed to turn itself against us. And as looked closer I could tell that he had been crying. Before I could utter a word he spoke softly this time./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""We have to go, you have to disappear. it's not safe for you here." His grip on my shoulder blades tightened. I cringed, he had never shown this much concern not even towards Shisui. I could feel my stomach churn as the scent of blood hit my nose./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""Itachi what did…" before I could finish my sentence the darkness overcame my sight./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"It was cold. The air that would occasionally hit my arms were what woke me up. But I didn't open my eyes right away, because from what I could tell I was being carried while in midair and if I opened my eyes it may have be all over for me. All I could do was wait./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"The person carrying me had stopped two hours after I woke up. But I still rested in their arms. I didn't dare move, but at the same time I listened to my surroundings. No air, and as far I could tell there hadn't been any mosquito pecking at my skin. The air was moist and I could hear rain not to far off. A cave. It was the only explanation of my whereabouts so far. Whoever was holding me had set me down, I could hear rustling and then my head was lifted onto something soft. Footsteps across the cave and I could hear the person push their back against the other side of the cavern wall./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"emdrip, drip/em./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"strong style="color: #4d4d4d;"emIs there water nearby/em/strong, I thought to myself. I listened closely. If there was enough nearby I could use my storm technique. But even then it was only an experimental jutsu and had worked ten percent of the time. I tried to let my mind envision more of my surroundings while still listening to the figure who I could only imagine was watching me./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"emdrip, drip, drip/em./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"There it was again, water. I needed to find the source, even if my move didn't work I would still be able to fight of my captor./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"The sobs were what caught me off guard. Even if my eyes were still closed I could tell it was a man, one that had been a hell of a lot. It was something I had witnessed first hand at Konoha. Men, women, people my age, would all cry exactly like that after losing someone they loved. A teammate, family, a close friend, all the same. But these sobs, I had known them, grew up with them, at one point even caused them./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"My eyes peeked open, unable to hold back my curiosity anymore. The male had his arm covering his face, one glance at the small scar on his hand was all the confirmation I needed./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""Itachi.." my voice croaked as I tried picking up my head. As expected his cries ceased and he wiped away any tears that were left. Slowly he dropped his arm and greet my face with a grim look./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""Cana, you're awake." he said and walked towards me./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"Oh shit, I hadn't thought this through to the end. Itachi was the one who took me away. Had I forgotten that easily, was I really that bad of a kunoichi that I'd forget. I watched as he walked toward me, knelt down in front of me and place his cool hand over my head./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""Does your head hurt?" he asked. I tried my best to shake my head. He saw my attempt and let his lips curl into a smile. "If I wanted to kill you, I had many chances to. Here, let me help you up." one of his held my side and the other one pulled me up./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""I'm sorry I just….I couldn't let you stay there any longer. You would've been a potential target." he muttered. His words were eerie, I had wondered what he meant by empotential target/em. Good he didn't mean to harm me, but honestly I knew he wouldn't do it. Even without asking he began to tell me about the Uchiha coup and that he killed all except for one./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""You left Sasuke?" I almost yelled at him. But it was something I couldn't help. Itachi, had left the one person he cared for behind. Day after day I would hear him complain about how he had to leave Sasuke to go on missions. Not only that but he made Sasuke believe that in order to take revenge he would have to kill him. All I could do was stare at him, no words I could think of would be enough to mend him, not like I had done before./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""It was for his own good, at least now I'll know he'll become stronger." Were all he could say. He didn't mean it, his eyes said it all. Without thinking my hand reached around his neck and pulled him close to my chest. I pretty sure I had been the one to catch him off guard but it was the only reasonable thing that felt right. It was the one thing we did to each other after something bad just happened. We held each other exactly like this, when words were never there./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"We sat there in silence, and my mind couldn't help but wander towards Sasuke. We had met only a few times before, but I doubt he even payed attention to who I was to Itachi. But I could tell by the stories and the looks he would show when mentioning his younger brother, that Itachi loved him so much./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"I heard soft snoring underneath my chin and figured that today must've tired Itachi out. He went through something so terrible for him, that I could understand, and like always, i would be the one by his side. My head rested against his and I closed my eyes. We'll get through this Itachi, I thought to myself before I joined him in slumber./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"My dreams did nothing to help soothe my scared mind. They turned into nightmares of people screaming and crying. My body felt paralyzed. I just watched as one by one people were struck down by an unseen force. A chill ran down my spine as felt a presence behind me. My body moved without a command to and I was faced with a crimson light./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"I jolted straight up. My heart was racing, beads of sweat covered my whole body. I tried composing myself./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"My whole body shook with a mixture of fear and anger. The dream had scared me to my very core. Tears rolled down my face and I quickly wiped them away. I could tell that Itachi was no longer been in my arms nor in the cave which made my suffering a little easier./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"An hour passed before I felt a hand seized me, making me jump slightly forward./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""Are you okay?" The voice felt harsh against my eardrums even though it was as calm as the ocean. I couldn't face him, knowing that my eyes would still be red. So I just nodded and laid my head back to its resting place. But Itachi's eyes were still fixated on me, he was watching everything I did. The silence lasted for an eternity, I didn't know what to say to him and he was still looking over at me. Another hour passed before he laid down next to me. It had been obvious that he had been worn out. As we faced each other I could tell from his expression that he wanted to know what happened earlier./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;""Are going to t-" I kissed him just to cut him off. In my mind I knew that if I told him then he would think that I saw him like everyone in our village saw him. A monster who killed his family, and that wasn't who he was to me. He was my Itachi, the one I grew up making snowmen with, or the kid who use to walk me home after a full day of training. We hug each other when things go wrong or make fun of when our egos get to us. That was my Itachi, and he would never change, not in my eyes. /p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"But this kiss wasn't for me, it would be for him. Because I knew that as long as he thought that I was alive, he would never leave me and that if push came to shove he would even die for me. You have to forget Itachi, this never happened. the one secret my family had possessed in the village was mind compulsion, in other words, we could make people believe things that didn't actually happen or erase certain memories from their minds. Which is what I was doing to him. I was making him believe that he killed me along with his family and when I was finished he slumped onto the floor, passed out./p  
p style="color: #616161; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 11.1111px; line-height: 11.6667px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fafafa;"I sat up and as I watched him, I could feel little part of myself dying. I was leaving behind the only boy I would ever love behind, and in response to this tears streaked across my face. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, allowing my tears to go down his face. "Goodbye Itachi." Were the last words I would speak to him. Soon after that I left the cave, never turning back./p 


End file.
